The Waiting Game
by Mae Autumn Bee
Summary: Tamaki asks out Haruhi, and the hosts bet on her response... 1st OHSHC fic, crappy, badly developed OC, awkwardly written and ended.


The Waiting Game

Tamaki was having a war with himself in his mind. Were his feelings for Haruhi entirely fatherly? Or was there something more? Whenever he imagined Haruhi with any other girl, he seethed. But…that didn't signify anything, right? Haruhi was just his daughter. Only his daughter, nothing more. But here she was. Standing in front of him. Looking at him expectantly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, Sempai?" Haruhi asked, wondering why Tamaki was looking so emotionally compromised.

"Haruhi…" said Tamaki, blushing furiously "Um…I really, don't know how to say this, but…"

"Sempai, just say it. You know I don't like it when you do this"

"Well, y-you have a father, you see…"

"Yes, I know that I have a father"

"A-and I don't want to be well, just your friend…"

"Are you asking me out, Sempai?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

Tamaki pretended not to hear "So can I be your boyfriend, instead?"

"I'll think about it, Sempai. I'll tell you sometime today, okay?" she said, turning and leaving the hallway. Tamaki stood there, astounded by his bravery. He'd just asked out Haruhi, and she'd said maybe! He turned and walked back down the hall, and as he turned the corner, he found the twins and Kyouya standing right in front of him. Hikaru looked like he was going to be sick. Kyouya was writing furiously on his clipboard

"She said maybe" Tamaki said, walking around the three and continuing down the hallway. Kyouya looked up from his clipboard and smirked

"I'm betting 1000 yen she says yes" he said, a deviant smile on his face.

"I'll bet 10,000 she says no!" Hikaru said. The two shook on it.

"Well, this will be fun!" a voice said. The sound of heels clicking down the hall. "Tamaki asked out Haruhi?" A black haired figure appeared and stared at the group "She's going to say yes, you know. She swoons about him when nobody is looking." Mizaki smirked. Of course, she was making all of this up, but it was fun anyways. Hikaru looked sick again. Kaoru looked concerned for his brother. Kyouya looked pleased.

"Kyouya, I will do everything in my power to make sure she says yes! Renge will do everything in _her _power to make sure she says no! Whoever wins gets _half_ the money from the bet _and _unlimited host club goodness, and that includes merchandise!" Kyouya looked reluctant at Mizaki's proposition, but nonetheless, he knew she was one of the best girls at karate in the school, and she had a horrible temper. Mizaki laughed evilly and stalked off.

"She's so much like Renge it's scary…" said Hikaru. "I don't know if I should be satisfied or terrified that she's on Kyouya's side.

"Terrified" Kyouya replied, not looking up from his notes.

That day was full of Mizaki snatching Haruhi away from the twins in class to go on about what a cute couple she'd be with Tamaki, and Renge loudly saying in the hallways how Tamaki was such a womanizer.

After the host club activities, 5 of the members, one of the clients, and the manager remained. However, All of them but Tamaki and Haruhi were lurking in a corner somewhere, waiting to see who won the bet.

"Well?" Tamaki asked, walking up to the brunette.

"Tamaki, I told you I would give you my answer, and here it is…" The room was so silent, you could hear a butterfly's wing beat. The hidden few members watched with anticipation, eyes wide as they waited for Haruhi's answer. Haruhi sighed "yes. I will be your girlfriend"

"HA!" Mizaki shouted, jumping out from behind the corner. "5000 yen for me!" she gleefully declared. Kyouya, also looking satisfied, emerged from the corner. The twins and Renge also appeared, looking subdued.

"You guys were betting on my answer!" Haruhi said angrily "Damn rich bastards"

"Oh, Haruhi, my darling _girlfriend_, you mustn't be so angry. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GUYS BET ON SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Mizaki smirked.

"A little friendly competition" she shrugged "Anyways, I'm out. Late for Karate" She left the room.

"Yeah…umm, bye, boss!" The twins said, leaving with a guilty expression on their faces. Renge had disappeared without a word. Kyouya grinned

"It was my idea, Tamaki" said Kyouya. "Well, the bet was, at least. The 'unlimited host club access' was all Mizaki. Good night, 'Daddy'" Kyouya left the third music room, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone.

"May I walk you home, _girlfriend?_" Tamaki asked

"Alright…_boyfriend_" Haruhi replied with a smile.


End file.
